


Plottus Interruptus

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Traveling Cas interrupts the events of 'Mystery Spot'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plottus Interruptus

Sam was thoroughly miserable, walking down the street next to Dean. He knew his brother was concerned about him and prattling on about how insane a time loop was…just as he had the previous Tuesday…and the one before that…and the three dozen before _that._ It was becoming difficult to listen to the same pep-talk, especially when he knew how well it had worked before.

He already knew everything that would happen, everything Dean could say and do and forty different ways that those actions could lead to Dean’s death.

“All I’m saying is that it’s crazy, even for us. I mean, dingoes ate my baby crazy.”

Sam gave a half-hearted shrug, grabbing his brother just before he could step in front of the old man’s car (death #2) and pushing him two feet to the left so he would miss the errant brick dropped by a construction worker (death #31).

The disturbed expression on Dean’s face finally drew Sam from his stupor.

“Sam? What the hell?”

“You’ve died forty times, Dean. I’m getting good at this now.” His bark of laughter was humorless.

Dean’s look of concern deepened. It figured that he would only want to stop the deaths to help Sam, not himself.

“There has to be a way to stop this.”

Sam shrugged. This was another familiar conversation. “I figure if we can keep you breathing until Wednesday, maybe the loop will stop.”

“That’s it?”           

“What else can we do? I haven’t been able to figure out what’s doing this- the best I can come up with is that the mystery spot is real. But whenever I try to research it, you die and the day starts over. If I try to destroy it, you die and the day starts over. Hell, if I don’t do _anything,_ you die!”

His voice cracked and, from Dean’s increasingly worried expression, he realized that he was starting to sound hysterical. He was saved having to answer by a sudden, piercing scream from down the street. Predictably, Dean turned and ran _towards_ the danger.

“Dean, no!”

Sam took off after him.

Both of them skidded to a halt in the middle of the street, staring speechlessly. There was a _hole in the sky._ It was huge and black, more like a distortion than a hole. It looked like one of those dark matter simulations they showed on the discovery channel, only it was in the middle of the road. Energy swirled and shimmered along the edges, lending rainbow highlights to the black… _mass…_ rotating at the center. Multi-colored lightning sparked from the edges and wherever it hit the ‘real world’, it left craters and spots of ash.

Now there were people screaming all over the place, but the brothers ignored them in favor of staring.

“So.” Dean cleared his throat. “Has this happened every other day?”

“Uh. No. This…this is new.”

For a long moment, the thing hovered there silently, rotating slowly on its axis. The only sounds were the receding screams and shouts of the locals. Then, faster than the eye could see, something shot out of the hole, like a bullet from a gun. The brothers only got a second to notice it was human-shaped before it slammed into a building, demolishing it and tossing rubble into the air.

“Ack!”

Sam had unfortunately gotten used to that sound during the last 40 deaths.

“Dean! Dean…”

His brother lay on the ground in the middle of a steadily growing pool of blood, a heavy piece of masonry crushing his chest and a pipe sticking out of his upper thigh. Blood dripped from his mouth as he struggled to breathe and his eyelids fluttered as if he couldn’t quite stay awake. Sam hovered, trying to figure out how to help but knowing it was pointless.

“S-Sammy?”

“Dean, no…Dean…” even after so many deaths, he couldn’t get used to it. Sam knelt at his brother’s head, crying and trying to keep him comfortable even while anticipating ‘Heat of the Moment’ to start blaring at any second…and Dean to be on the next bed, oblivious to the horror Sam had just come from.

He was so focused that he didn’t notice a be-suited, black-haired figure dig itself out of the rubble. It staggered around for a moment before noticing Dean’s plight and rushing over. He DID notice when the figure pushed Sam out of the way just as Dean was breathing his last, and placed its hands on Dean’s head and chest.

“Hey!” It was more choked than Sam would have liked but he suddenly didn’t care about that anymore because _Dean was healing_. He watched his brother in silent amazement as his breathing steadied and the milder lacerations began to heal. His focus was so intent on his brother’s breathing that he didn’t notice when the stranger easily shifted the 300lb piece of masonry from Dean’s chest with one hand, or when the pipe piercing Dean’s thigh vanished at just a touch. The more serious injuries vanished as well.

“Sammy?” Dean’s throaty croak was like music to Sam’s ears. He lunged forward, pushing the stranger out of the way as he did. The other guy moved without protest.

“Dean?” Maybe…maybe it was over? Maybe this would be the one Tuesday where Dean wouldn’t die?

“Yeah.” He coughed and tried to sit up, scrabbling for purchase in the debris and slippery pool of blood. Despite his miraculous healing, the blood was still there, on his clothes as well as the street. “What happened?”

Sam helped him into a sitting position.

“I don’t know. You were…I mean…” He looked over at the blood stained masonry that had been on Dean’s chest. Dean followed his gaze and blanched.

“Was that...what _happened_?”

“I am afraid that is my responsibility. I apologize.” Instantly, both of them whirled to face the stranger standing a few steps away. He was a man of average height, with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a cheap black suit that was, inexplicably, wet.

The brothers, even though they were used to strange events, were caught by surprise and just stared and gaped.

Dean regained his ability to speak first. Well, sort of.

“Um. What?”

“I was unable to control my landing.”

“Your…landing?”

“Yes.”

It took another long moment of the brothers exchanging freaked out glances and the stranger just standing there staring at them before Sam and Dean stood up and began to back away slowly, trying not to alarm or antagonize the creature while reaching for their weapons. Apparently unconcerned, he looked up at the sky and cocked his head in apparent puzzlement.

“There is a temporal distortion around this town.”

Sam brought his gun up, eyes narrow.

“We noticed. Why are you doing this?”

Those eerie blue eyes turned back to Sam.

“What?”

“The Tuesdays! Why are you killing Dean?”

The creature cocked its head. There was no discernible change in expression but Sam somehow got the feeling that it was confused. “I am not killing Dean. I healed him.”

Which…was true. Sam’s gun lowered a few inches.

“Why did you save him?”

That same confused head tilt. “It was my landing that harmed him.”

“So…you fixed him.”

“Yes.”

“Wait.” Dean stepped up, gun aimed directly at the man/creature’s head. “You said there’s some sort of time thing around this town? That’s real?”

Sam scowled, shooting his brother an irritated look. “I told you it was!”

“Yeah, well...”

“There is a temporal distortion.” Its/his gaze was back on the sky. “There is a dimensional aspect, as well. I must have gotten caught by the backlash of the binding spell.”

Sam’s mind was swimming with the sudden information. “Backlash? Spell?”

It/He didn’t look at them. “There is a binding spell tying the distortion to this place. The backlash is a negative effect that keeps the distortion localized and invisible to other multidimensional beings.”

“…Do you know what’s causing it?” Sam’s voice was shaking. He was trying not to be too hopeful (it was a bad idea for hunters to believe supernatural creatures- they lied more often than not) but this was the first fundamental difference in any of the Tuesdays. Maybe this creature could stop the mystery spot, or at least stop Dean from dying. Of course, that was only if it agreed to help.

When it didn’t respond to Sam’s question, he pressed onward. “Is it the mystery spot?”

That got him a confused head-tilt. “I do not know what that is.”

“You know.” Dean smirked, but his eyes remained sharp and cold. “The cheesy-ass tourist trap that you snatched the professor from.”

“ _Dean.”_ Sam hissed. He did NOT want to piss this thing off, not if it could help them.

Dean just scowled at him. “He’s not _human,_ Sammy.”

The creature observed them for a long moment, something flitting in and out of its eyes too fast for Sam to decipher it. Dean would have said it looked sad, or maybe regretful.

“You are very prejudiced, Dean Winchester.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the gun. “That’s another thing. I’m not exactly the Elvis of the supernatural world…how do you know my name?”

It cocked its head, thoughtfully this time. “I saved your life.”

“Yeah, and I’m the one holding the gun. What are you?”

The creature actually looked startled for a moment before looking down at the two guns aimed in his direction. Then it actually had the gall to look amused. “Those will not affect me.”

“Yeah? Mind if I test that?”

Sam had been watching the exchange with increasing worry. Dean hadn’t died yet today but there was still plenty of time and he was purposely trying to aggravate a powerful supernatural creature. And if the creature vanished, it might not be back. This could be the only chance he had to get out of the Tuesdays, and Dean was making that less and less likely.

“Dean, stop it! He saved your life!”

“You’re the one that said the mystery spot was snatching people, I’m just trying to stop it”

“I have not been ‘snatching people’.” Both of them blinked as it ‘quoted’ with its fingers. It was a surreal sight.

“What?”

“My arrival was recent; I have not ‘snatched’ anyone.”

“Then what has?” Dean was ever suspicious.

Sam, not quite so much. “Is it the mystery spot? Can you stop it?”

Dean scowled and rolled his eyes. “Sam, you can’t really think the ‘Broward County mystery spot’ is real? I mean, come on!”

“Dean, I’ve watched you die forty times. I’m not discounting anything.”

“It is not real.” Both of them turned to the creature. “The binding spell is tied to Sam, not the ‘mystery spot’. I cannot be certain about the cause, but there are very few beings strong enough to affect the space-time continuum to this degree.”

“You know what’s doing it?”

“Not definitely, but I can make an educated guess.”

The brothers waited for a long moment but the creature did not continue. Dean lost his patience first.

“Well?”

“Be quiet. I am attempting to contact him.”

“Wait… Here? _Now_?”

"Yes."


End file.
